Secrets
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Mimi tells his son a secret that she hasn't told him for 12 years and that has been his whole life. The time has come for the truth
1. A Big Secret

Chapter 1: A Big Secret

This takes place 25 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. The digidestine have got together in the digital world. The kids were playing and the digidestine were talking.

"That's amazing Sora that you've made so many clothes and everyone wants them." Mimi said.

"I knew my designs were good, but I never thought this happen." Sora said.

"Well you have amazing designs." Her husband Matt said.

"I hope the kids are okay." Kari said.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're find." Her husband Davis said.

"Hey mom!" Mimi's 7 year old son Mason called out.

"Yes" She said.

"Is it okay if me and the other kids go down by the water?" Mason asked.

"What do you guys think?" Mimi asked the other digidestine and they all thought it was a good idea.

"It's okay, but Mr. Kamiya is coming to keep an eye on you." Mimi said.

"Well kid let's go down to the water." Tai said.

"Great come on guys." Mason called to the other kids.

"Hey Mimi how are your sons doing with the divorce?" Yolei asked. Mimi married Michael, but with him as a pilot they thought it be best to have a divorce since they didn't have time together.

"They're okay the divorce happened a long time ago." Mimi said.

"Speaking of which have you ever told Malcolm the you know what?" Kari asked.

"No, I want to tell him I just don't know if either of us are ready." Mimi said. Malcolm is Mimi's 12 year old son and there is something Mimi is keeping from him.

…

The Water

"Hey remember guys don't go too far!" Tai shouted to the kids.

"We know Uncle Tai." Kari and Davis's 6 year old son Koji said.

"I'm just making sure everyone knows that." Tai said and starring at Koji's 7 year old brother Musuko.

"Why are you looking at me?" Musuko said.

"Just be careful." Tai said to everyone. The kids were playing and having fun. Mason also found this strange object.

"Hey what's this?" Mason asked at a strange thing that looked like a sea shell.

"I don't know." His partner was Tanemon said. Then the shell like object spun around and Mason screaming and the kids and Tai went to check it out.

…

The Digidestine

"Hey what's going on?" Davis said as he pointed at sand flying around like a tornado.

"That's coming from where the kids are." Izzy said

"Come on." Matt said as he and the others ran in that direction.

…

Tai and the Kids

"Mason are you okay?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine really." Mason said.

"What did you do kid?" Agumon asked

"I didn't do anything." Mason said. When the sand stopped flying it revealed to be a Shellmon.

"It's a Shellmon." Tai said.

"This brings back memories." Agumon said referring to the Shellmon they fought before. The Shellmon started to attack and the kids split up and ran away.

"Everyone this way." Tai said to the kids.

"Tai!" Tai turned around and saw the other digidestine.

"Koji, Musuko get out of there." Kari said. The kids were in their parents arms except Mason.

"Hurry Mason." Mimi said, but he tripped and Shellmon was just about to be on top of him and Tanemon, but then.

"**Ice Blast**." A blast of ice was shot at Shellmon's feet and was stuck in ice. When everyone turned to see it a boy in a cowboy outfit was on a Seadramon.

"It's Malcolm." Mason said.

"Shellmon beat it will you and if you try to hurt my little brother again I'm not going to be so nice." Malcolm said. Shellmon broke free and not really wanting to fight it went back into the water. Malcolm and Seadramon flew down to Mason. Seadramon also turned back into its rookie form Betamon.

"Mason are you okay?" Mimi said as she ran to her son.

"I'm fine mom don't worry." Mason said.

"What a relief I was scared there." Palmon said.

"Malcolm thank you." Mimi said to her son.

"Don't mention it mom I was glad to do it." Malcolm said.

"Speak for yourself I was expecting a fight." Betamon said.

"Malcolm I have to say you've grown." Tai said.

"Thank you Mr. Kamiya." Malcolm said.

"You have gotten stronger too Betamon." Agumon said.

"Thanks." Betamon said. While they were talking Mason was deep in thought.

"Mason what are you thinking about?" Tanemon said.

"It's my brother and Mr. Kamiya when they are together they look a lot alike." Mason said. "I wonder why."

…

The Tachikawas's Apartment

It was late at night and Mimi, Mason, Malcolm, Palmon, Tanemon, and Betamon were finishing dinner.

"Great dinner mom." Malcolm said.

"What did you expect I have my own cooking show." Mimi said. Mimi was washing the dishes and the boys were talking.

"You should be more careful. You were lucky I was there." Malcolm said to Mason about today.

"I know any way there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Mason said. "Have you ever noticed that you and Mr. Kamiya look alike." When Mason said that Malcolm thought long and hard.

"Now that you mention it your right." Malcolm said. "We do kind of look alike." He said as he looked in a mirror. "I wonder why."

"Hey mom." Malcolm said.

"Yes Malcolm." Mimi said.

"Do you know why I look like Mr. Kamiya." Malcolm said. When he said that Mimi knew he was just started to get to the truth.

"First where is Mason?" Mimi asked.

"In his room." Malcolm answered.

"Malcolm there is something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Mimi said.

"What is it?" Malcolm asked.

"Tai Kamiya is your real father." Mimi said and that really shocked Malcolm.

To Be Continued


	2. Big Story

Chapter 2: Big Story

"What Mr. Kamiya is my real Dad!" Malcolm shouted.

"Quiet I don't want Mason to here this." Mimi said.

"How could you not tell me?" Malcolm said.

"I didn't think you were ready to know until you understood how a baby gets in a women's stomach." Mimi said.

"You mean my whole life has been a lie." Malcolm said and sounding more astonished. "Did you marry him, but then divorce him too?"

"No I never married Tai." Mimi said.

"Then if what I have been studying in health is true then I happen by accident." Malcolm said all upset.

"Malcolm you're not an accident. I was thrilled to have a child." Mimi said trying to calm him down.

"Mom the person I thought was my father isn't my real father and if you didn't marry Mr. Kamiya then how am I not an accident?" Malcolm said.

"It's complicated." Mimi said.

"I want to know how this happened and I don't care if it takes all night." Malcolm said in a demanding tone.

"I guess it's time you did know." Mimi said. "Tai and I did use to date, but we broke up and this happened after we graduated college and long after we broke up."

…

The Story

It takes place before any of the digidestine's children were born, about 12 years ago. Tai and his group were done with college while the others were still in college. Mimi was walking through the streets in the rain and was getting soaked, but in that rain she was crying.

"Hey you shouldn't be walking in the rain like this." A voice said. Mimi turned around and saw Tai under an umbrella before he cut his hair.

"Mimi what are you doing out in the rain?" Tai asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mimi said and started to walk away.

"Mimi wait I can't let you walk in the rain like this, come on your coming to my apartment." Tai said and he didn't give Mimi the time to protest.

…

Tai's apartment

Tai unlock the door and he and Mimi entered.

"Here we are." Tai said. Mimi looked around and the apartment looked kind of small, but cozy. "You should go and dry off." Mimi took off her shoes and went to the bathroom. 'I wonder what happened?' he thought. Mimi stuck her head out the bathroom.

"Hey Tai could you go put my clothes in a dryer." Mimi asked

"Yeah there's a bunch down stairs." Tai said.

"I'll hand them to you, but you better not look." Mimi said. Tai covered his eyes and held out his arm. Mimi came out of the bathroom in a bra and panties and hand her wet clothes to him and rushed to his bedroom.

"You can look now." Mimi said through the closed door.

"I'll put them in the dryer and you can keep warm with the blanket. I'll be back in about 25 minutes." Tai said as he went out the door with the clothes.

After 25 minutes Tai came back and handed Mimi her clothes without looking because if he did Mimi would have "slap him".

"Thanks Tai." Mimi said fully clothed.

"You're lucky I was coming home after a meeting with the other diplomats." Tai said. "What were you doing out in the rain?" Mimi got all depressed again. She sat on the couch and told what happened.

"Michael said he doesn't want to get married now." Mimi said.

"What, but the wedding is in a few weeks." Tai said. "What happened?"

"We both had different ideas, but we couldn't agree so after fighting he said "maybe we shouldn't get married." Mimi said.

"That's terrible." Tai said.

"I was so upset I ran out of his apartment, but I didn't know where to go." Mimi said.

"What are you going to do now?" Tai asked.

"Maybe head to my parents. Look at me a grown woman running to her parents." Mimi said. "Thanks for helping me Tai, but I better get going."

"Mimi you can't leave, where will you go?" Tai asked.

"My parent's house." Mimi answered. "I just don't know where to go know."

"Mimi you just sounded like you're too humiliated to go to your parents now." Tai said.

"I don't know what else to do." Mimi said. "I suppose I could check into a hotel."

"A hotel and what; stay there until you find a place of your own, you can't afford that." Tai said. "What about your old apartment?"

"That won't happen now any way. I moved out months ago and when I tried to get it back but it seems to be flooded from all this rain." Mimi said.

"Mimi I can't let you go like that." Tai said.

"Well I don't know what else to do Tai." Mimi said.

"There has to be a way I just can't let you live like that now you don't deserve it." Tai said.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Mimi asked.

"There could be one other way." Tai said.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Stay here with me until your apartment is better." Tai said and that surprised her. "I do have some room and since Gennai called our digimon into the digital world a week ago it's kind of lonely here." Mimi was speechless. "Come on Mimi stay here it'll just be for a few days." Tai just stood there waiting for an answer.

To Be Continue


	3. Great Night And No Trust

Chapter 3: Great Night And No Trust

"Mimi is living with you." Davis said. He and Tai were talking at Davis's noddle cart. He's the only one that didn't go to college. It has been just 2 days and Mimi is staying with Tai.

"The rain was going on for a couple days and her old apartment is flooded; it's being repaired right now." Tai said.

"Poor girl about the wedding." Davis said.

"I know she was looking forward to it." Tai said. "Well she got her stuff from Michael's and is with me until her apartment is fixed and while she's there I'm sleeping on the couch and she has the bed."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have her in your home now that she seems single?" Davis said.

"What are you saying?" Tai asked.

"Tai you're not with any one, Mimi is single, she's staying in your apartment. I think I can see where this is going." Davis said.

"Dude I'm not going to sleep with her and we broke up a few years ago." Tai said.

"I'm just saying be careful with what you do around her." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis, but I'm going to act like I normally do around her." Tai said as he finished his serving of noodles.

…..

Tai's Apartment

Tai came in and Mimi was sitting on the couch watching T.V. and it was nearly 11 at night.

"Hi Tai." Mimi said greeting him.

"Hey Mimi." Tai said. Mimi has felt a lot better the last couple days.

"I did you a favor and got you some groceries." Mimi said.

"You didn't have to do that." Tai said.

"I just want to be helpful for as long as I'm here." Mimi said. "I'm really grateful for what you're doing." She said as she got up and looked into the eyes until she realized how close they were and they were getting nervous.

"I-uh-I'm going to take a shower." Tai said and he headed to the bathroom and when he was in Mimi slapped herself in the head.

'What am I doing I can start something with Tai, what we had is over.' She thought. After a while in the bathroom Tai forgot to get some clothes so he was wrapped in a towel and try to get to his room. When he got out he bumped into Mimi.

"Mimi I'm sorry I forgot to get some clothes and was just getting some." Tai said. Mimi wasn't really listening because she was like she was in a trance for looking at his bare chest.

"It's okay I was going to see if you were done. I need a shower." Mimi said.

"Oh sure go right ahead." Tai said and Mimi went in. Tai was completely embarrassed then, realized there was something he had to do. Mimi got done with her shower and was wrapped in a towel. She got out and was about to enter the bed room when she saw Tai at the kitchen table with a laptop and looking something up; ignoring what she looked like because he was still in his towel she went over.

"What are you doing Tai?" She asked as she was on his right.

"I'm doing some research on Washington D.C. I'm heading there in 2 weeks for another meeting." Tai said.

"I've been to Washington maybe I can…" Mimi said, but tripped on one of the table's legs and landed on Tai. Her legs were spreaded and Tai's face was in between her breast. When he pulled back his face was so red he looked like it was about to erupt. "Tai I'm so sorry I-I-I…." Mimi didn't know what to say. Then they looked into each other's eyes.

After a while Tai put his face back in her breast and started kissing her in there. Mimi enjoyed the feeling and moaned with joy. They started to take their towels off and they were in the nude and on the seat. Tai kept kissing in her breast and Mimi kept moaning. Then he lifted her up. (Some will be from Mr. and Mrs. Smith)

They fell on the floor and kissed each other fiercely. Mimi wrapped her legs around him. Tai rubbed her leg, from her knee to the top. They were like eating each other's face. He lifted her up again.

He placed her on the kitchen counter and he climbed on it so they were lying on it. He started kissing her neck. Mimi was gripping his back like she was digging her nails in him. They fell on the floor, but ignoring the pain he lifted her up for a third time.

He placed her on the couch and started kissing down her body and not leaving _any place untouched_. Mimi was panting, she was all "hu, hu, hu, ah." Tai then took her to his room.

They landed on the bed with Tai lying down and holding Mimi up and they were out of breath. Mimi slapped him, but they both giggled and kissed again. He slowly place her on the bed and rubbed his hand against her back. Then Mimi started kissing his chest and placed about 6 kisses on him. They kissed again and spent the whole night like that.

End Of Story

….

"That had to be the greatest night of my life." Mimi told Malcolm.

"I don't understand mom. If that's true then how come you're not together?" Malcolm asked.

"Well after a few days we had an argument and Michael, the person that you thought was your father, came wanting to take me back." Mimi said.

"You did and hit it off then got married." Malcolm said.

"After we did I found out I was pregnant and wasn't sure if Tai or Michael was the father until I saw you grow and found out you were Tai's son." Mimi said.

"and you have been keeping a secret like that from me for 12 years." Malcolm said getting upset.

"I didn't want to tell you until both of us were ready." Mimi said.

"What about Mason is he real my brother or is Tyson my brother?" Malcolm said.

"Malcolm listen you're still my son I love you." Mimi said. "I only did this for your own good."

"How do I know if that's the truth." Malcolm said and that surprised Mimi. "If you kept something like that a secret from me how can I trust you with anything?" Then he slammed his door shut.

To Be Continue


	4. Disappointment

Chapter 4: Disappointment

It was morning at the Tachikawa's apartment and Mason wanted to see what happen last night.

"Hey Malcolm" Mason said as he entered his room and saw that he was in his bed. "Malcolm are you okay?"

"No, leave me alone." Malcolm said.

"What happened last night? Did you find your answer?" Mason asked.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Malcolm shouted and that got to Mason and Malcolm realized what he said. "I'm sorry I'm just upset on what I found out."

"What is it?" Mason asked.

"I'll tell you, but not tell you how because you're too young for that." Malcolm said.

"What do you mean how and what did you found out?" Mason asked

"Tai Kamiya is my real father." Malcolm answered and that really surprised Mason.

"How is he your father?" Mason asked.

"I told you, you are too young to know." Malcolm said. "Any way I'm upset mom kept that a secret from me, I was created by accident. Don't let that get to you I know I'm the only one of the group that happened by accident."

"Does that mean I'm not really your brother?" Mason asked.

"I don't know and after that I don't know if I can trust mom again." Malcolm said.

…

Mimi and Yolei at the Ichigogi's

"He hates me, my own son hates me." Mimi said.

"It's okay Mimi." Palmon said.

"My son hates me, how can it be okay?" Mimi said.

"He doesn't hate you he's just disappointed." Yolei said while giving milk to her baby Sam.

"I can't believe this." Mimi said.

"I say you're overreacting." Hawkmon said with him holding Sam's partner Leafmon.

"I should have told him sooner." Mimi said.

"It wouldn't make a difference." Palmon said.

"I wish there was a way to fix this." Mimi said.

"Don't worry it will be okay." Mimi said.

….

The Park

Mason and Malcolm were walking through the park with Tanemon and Betamon discussing about Tai being Malcom's father.

"Should we tell the others?" Mason said.

"Your friends no, but I think the other parents already know." Malcolm said.

"Hey Mason look its Natalie and Toby." Tanemon said. Natalie was 7 and her little brother Toby was 5. They were also the kids of Sora and Matt.

"Natalie, Toby over here." Mason called out.

"Mason hey there." Natalie said.

"Malcolm, Mason good to see you." Matt said as he and Sora with their digimon were watching their kids while they were playing with their partners Yokomon, Natalie's partner, and Tsudomon, Toby's partner.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Ishida." Malcolm said. "Mason go play with your friends will you?"

"Okay" Mason said and he went to play with Natalie and Toby.

"Mr. Ishida you're best friends with Tai right?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah" Matt said.

"and Mrs. Ishida you're best friends with my mom?" Malcolm asked turning to Sora.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Sora said.

"I found out that Mr. Kamiya is my real father did you know?" Malcolm said.

"Oh you found out have you." Matt said.

"You knew as well?" Malcolm asked.

"All 12 of us did." Sora answered. "We didn't know after you were born until Sora told us what happened with her and Tai."

"She didn't want any of us tell you." Matt said.

"Let me guess till I was ready." Malcolm said.

"How are you taking it?" Biyomon asked.

"The truth must hurt." Gabumon said.

"You have no idea." Malcolm said. "Now that I know the truth I don't think I can believe my own mother anymore."

"Malcolm your mom just messed up, she still loves you." Sora said.

"I wonder if that's true." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm you're being silly." Matt said.

"Whatever, Mason I think it's time to go." Malcolm said and they were heading home.

"Poor Malcolm; I hope he and Mimi works things out." Sora said.

"I'm sure they will." Matt said.

….

The Tachikawa's Apartment

Mason and Malcolm have just got home and Mimi was making dinner.

"You too got home just in time. Dinner is just about ready." Mimi said.

"What are we having?" Mason asked

"Your favorite, spaghetti." Mimi answered.

"Is that a lie and we're really having spinach?" Malcolm said.

"Malcolm…" "Save it will you." Malcolm said that interrupted her.

"That is no way to talk to your mom." Palmon said.

"Let me know when dinner is done because I'll be eating in my room." Malcolm said as he went to his room.

"Mom everything will be okay right?" Mason asked.

"I really don't know honey." Mimi said upset then the phone began to ring. "Hello" Mimi said as she picked up the phone.

"Mimi its Tai." Tai said on the other side of the phone.

"Tai I'm not in the mood to talk." Mimi said.

"Matt told me Malcolm found the truth." Tai said.

"How did Matt find out about that?" Mimi asked.

"They and Sora talked in the park." Tai answered. "I'm sorry Mimi I feel like this is my fault."

"It's not I was the one that didn't tell him." Mimi said

"Yeah, but he's actually my son so I have as much to blame." Tai said. "Why I don't talk to him?"

"I don't think it would help he's really upset." Mimi said.

"Well why I don't come over and we can talk what to do?" Tai asked.

"I guess that would help." Mimi said.

"I'll come over around 5 tomorrow." Tai said.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Mimi said.

"Bye" Tai said.

"Bye" Mimi said as she hanged up the phone. 'I really hope whatever we decide it will help.' She thought. Inside Malcolm's room he was in deep thought.

'Am I really being silly?' He thought as he was thinking back to his talk with Matt and Sora and started to think how he was acting.

To Be Continue


	5. Second Time

Chapter 5: Second Time

Mimi and Mason had dinner together while Malcolm ate in his room because he didn't want to really talk to his mom.

"Mason listen Mr. Kamiya is coming over to talk tomorrow so I want you and Tanemon to play with Tyson and Koramon." Mimi said. Tyson was Tai's 6 year old son. Tai has been raising his son by himself since his wife Samantha died in a car accident just a few months ago. (AN: Yolei's son Sam is name after Ken's brother and she married Ken to clear that up.)

"Mr. Kamiya is coming over?" Mason asked.

"Yeah we are going to talk about what to do with Malcolm." Mimi said.

"I don't think Malcolm is going to like it." Mason said.

"Maybe, but we have to do something." Palmon said.

"Let's just hope whatever you do it helps." Tanemon said.

…..

Inside Malcolm's Room

"Malcolm are you okay?" Betamon asked "You barely ate anything."

"I just have a lot on my mind." Malcolm said.

"I know your upset about what you found out." Betamon said.

"There's a lot more. There was a strong chance I could have had an Agumon and not you." Malcolm said.

"That doesn't matter." Betamon said. "I became your partner because we are compatible with each other not by who your parents are."

"Betamon" Malcolm said.

"I don't care who your parents are. I'm your partner and that will not change." Betamon said.

"Thanks Betamon you're a great friend." Malcolm said as he hugged him.

…

The Next Day

"What, Mr. Kamiya is coming over." Malcolm said. Mimi just told him that Tai was coming over.

"We're just going to talk on how to help you." Mimi said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"It's me Mimi." Tai's voice shouted on the other side. Mason opened the door and let him in.

"Hi Mr. Kamiya, Tyson." Mason said.

"Hi Mason, where's your mom?" Tai asked.

"I'm right here." Mimi said.

"Hi Miss Tachikawa." Tyson said. (AN: I don't know if divorce women go back to their maiden names.)

"Hello Tyson" Mimi said.

"I do not want to talk to him." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm I'm sorry we didn't tell you the truth." Tai said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Malcolm said.

"Tai there's no way we can think of anything if he's like this." Mimi said.

"I know I'll take Mason and Malcolm to my house and while they're there we can talk." Tai suggested.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Mimi asked her sons.

"Fine with me." Mason said,

"Fine, at least I won't have to be in the same place as him." Malcolm said referring to Tai.

"Malcolm that's not nice." Agumon said.

"It's okay Agumon; come on Tyson I better take you home too." Tai said.

"I better go to keep someone under control." Palmon said referring to Malcolm. Then they all left leaving Mimi by herself.

…

Tai's House

When Tai got married he and Samantha moved to a house in a meadow outside the city.

"Come on Mason let's play in my room." Tyson said and both of them ran up the stairs with Koromon, Tyson's partner, and Tanemon.

"Malcolm I don't know when I'll be back so have Tyson in bed by 9." Tai said. "Agumon I want you to stay and help with the kids."

"Sure thing Tai." Agumon said and Tai left.

…

Mimi's Apartment

It was 7 at night because it was an hour drive to Tai's house and back. When tai got there the door was unlock.

"Hey Tai is everything okay with the kids?" Mimi asked when he came in.

"Yeah I told Malcolm what to do and Agumon is there to help." Tai said. "Now let's talk about Malcolm."

"Yeah we need to…talk…about him." Mimi said as she was about to cry. Tai went over and gave her a comforting hug because he knew she was crying about Malcolm and she didn't want to cry in front of her sons.

"Its okay don't cry." Tai said as Mimi cried in his shoulder.

….

Tai's House

"Here you go guys hot dogs." Malcolm said. They were having dinner and Malcolm knew how to cook.

"Malcolm are you going to fix things with your mom?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know Tyson." Malcolm

"My daddy told me what happened." Tyson said.

"Now I don't know which of you my real brother is." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm you know mom didn't mean to hurt you." Mason said.

"Just eat you guys." Malcolm said not wanting to talk about it.

…

Mimi's Apartment

"Oh Tai this is awful." Mimi said in a sad tone.

"I'm sure things will be fine." Tai said trying to make her better.

"I failed as a wife, I'm failing as a mother, and I probably don't deserve all of this." Mimi said.

"Mimi you are a beautiful woman." Tai said. "You do deserve this and there's no question about it."

"You really think so?" Mimi asked.

"I've known you for years of course I think that and…" Tai was interrupted as Mimi pulled him by the collar and kissed him. Tai was confused at first, but not being kissed for a long time and enjoying the kiss just like the way he did when they dated he kissed back.

He then lifted her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles while still kissing him. He had her against the wall. He reached up her skirt and removed her panties. Mimi was able to open her bedroom door.

When they were in Tai was on top of her and her cowgirl hat fell off. They both then started to undress each other and kept kissing.

…

Tai's house

Malcolm was on the couch and Mason and Tyson were in bed.

"Hey Malcolm" Palmon said.

"Yeah everyone else has told you what they think of this and now I think it's my turn." Palmon said. "I know your mad when I found out I was mad too, but I forgave her. Do you know why?"

"She's your partner." Malcolm said.

"That and I care for her." Palmon said. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Your right, everyone is right." Malcolm said. "The next time I see her I will apologize. I just wonder how she's feeling right this second."

….

Mimi's apartment

Tai and Mimi were under the sheets and had no clothes. They kept kissing, but after a few seconds they separated.

"Oh Tai why did I let you go?" Mimi said.

"I think it's because we argued a lot." Tai said.

"Well I was wrong to let you go." Mimi said. "You're a great guy and I'm never letting you go again."

"Never?" Tai said.

"Never" Mimi said as she started kissing him again and were about to go wild.

To Be Continue


	6. All Well

Chapter 6: All Well

Tai was trying to sneak in his house and not wake everyone up. He went to his bedroom and changed clothes so it looked like he slept there. When he came out Malcolm saw him.

"Mr. Kamiya" Malcolm said

Tai yawns to make it look like he was tired. "Morning Malcolm." He said.

"What time did you get back?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't really know. I didn't bother to look and all of you were asleep when I was here." Tai said.

"You were at my mom's for 4 hours because I was asleep at 11." Malcolm said.

"Apparently" Tai said.

"Well can you take me home now I really need to talk to my mom?" Malcolm said.

"Yeah when everyone else wakes up because there's something your mom needs to tell you." Tai said.

"Okay well I'll have some breakfast." Malcolm said.

"I'll make some pancakes." Tai said.

Everyone woke up and had some pancakes. Thank goodness Tai wasn't a bad cook like his mom. When they were all done they got dressed they headed for Mimi's place.

…

The Tachikawa's

"Hi Mason, Malcolm." Mimi said as they came in. "Did you had a nice time at Mr. Kamiya's?"

"We had fun." Mason said.

"Good now there's something I need to tell you." Mimi said.

"Tyson you're going to want to hear this." Tai said.

"Mom let me go first I really need to say this." Malcolm said.

"Okay go ahead." Mimi said.

"Mom I'm sorry on how I acted." Malcolm said. "I was just upset that you never told the truth. Everyone has been saying that I've been acting silly and they're right. I want you to be happy and that isn't happening with me like this. My point is I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to Malcolm." Mimi said as she hugged him. "I should have been honest from the beginning." They separated and she continued. "I promise to you and Mason no more secrets."

"Thanks mom and you don't have to do this, but it will make me happy if you dated my real father." Malcolm said.

"There's more Malcolm and this is where you listen Tyson." Tai said.

"Last night we were going to talk, but something else happened." Mimi said. She got to the point to make sure Tyson and Mason wouldn't know. "After some time me and Tai are dating." She said as she cuddled him and her head on his shoulder. That surprised everyone.

"You guys are dating now." Mason said.

"That's right." Mimi said. "We're not doing this because of Malcolm. We're doing it because we love each other."

"Mom this is great." Malcolm said. "I was hoping you would date again."

"I'm happy for you too daddy." Tyson said.

"So you're not mad any more Malcolm?" Mimi asked.

"No mom and thanks for telling me the truth." Malcolm said as he hugged her and they could actually feel how special it was.

Tai and Mimi have been dating ever since and they one day told the other digidestine they were together again. They were all happy and the others hoped for the best. Malcolm and Tai acted more like father and son and were happy they know that they are bonding after all these years. It was confusing on who Malcolm's brother was or what his actual last name was, but he didn't care now that he's with and know his real father.

End

AN: I know this is short, but I didn't know how to make it any longer so I just got right to it


End file.
